


Melanie Sandwich

by WingedPanther73



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie goes clubbing and gets a lot more attention than she was planning on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Melanie strode down the sidewalk, her loose dress swishing about her legs in four inch heels. She strode forward between he friends, Erin and Kara, oozing confidence at an imposing five feet tall. If you included the heels. Despite that, her personality let her chat happily with her taller friends as they entered the dance club for a girls' night out.

The bouncer recognized them and let them through without a problem. Erin and Kara made a beeline for the dance floor, while Melanie wandered over towards the bar. She wanted to have a drink and let the music wash over her a bit before she started dancing.

Hopping up at the bar, she noticed a guy staring at her with a scowl. Normally, a guy with a bad attitude wouldn't have gotten her attention, but this particular guy happened to be tall, dark, and delicious, with sculpted muscles that his black teeshirt just couldn't hide. His brown eyes were intently focused on her, with only the permanent scowl marring his face.

The man next to tall, dark, and drool-worthy ribbed him in the side. The guy was average height, not even close to the well over six foot giant. His skin was pale, and he had the most brilliant blue eyes. She couldn't judge his frame, as it was hidden by a tailored suit, maybe an Armani? It was a sharp contrast to the teeshirt and jeans look, yet the two men seemed to know each other well, for the ribbing pulled away the attention of the bodacious brood-monster from her.

With a smirk, Melanie decided to give him some grief for scowling at her so intensely. She picked up her drink, a whiskey sour, and sauntered over to the men. It was easy enough. She just had to keep the short-cropped, brown hair in sight, a beacon over everyone else's head. Finally, she reached the two and tapped Mr. Droolworthy on the arm.

He glanced down at her, a look of shock briefly passing across his face before his biceps twitched and the scowl settled back in place. _Oh, I could watch your muscles twitch all night long...._

“Yes?” His voice was deep and soft, yet seemed to carry over the bass thumping from the dance floor.

“Do you glare at all the girls, or did I do something special to piss you off?” Her voice was the opposite of his in almost every way. High-pitched, yet clear and just as easy to hear.

Mr. Armani, next to him suddenly burst out laughing at her question, causing the glare to redirect at him. “Don't worry about Ben. He's usually quite friendly!” he finally managed between bouts of laughter.

Melanie shifter her attention back to the taller man, and suddenly realized just how... tall... he was. She'd been looking up at Mr. Armani, who was seated on a bar stool. Tall, dark, and luscious was standing, with her eyes level with the bottom of his chest... while in her heels. Up close, she had to crane her neck back to to see his face, scowl and all.

Finally, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a scowl back. “What's your problem?” The stern look she was giving him didn't match her stature or voice at all.

“It's complicated. You wouldn't understand.”

“Try me.” A rumbling noise came from his barrel chest, causing Mr. Armani to laugh again. Melanie got nothing but a scowl, and finally huffed, “Look, if you have a problem with me, tell me. Otherwise, look somewhere else.” With that, she marched off to the dance floor to find her friends.

Trying to find two people on a dance floor when you're the shortest person in the room can be a challenge, at best. For Melanie, it proved more than a challenge, as she wove her way through gyrating bodies, dancing and searching at the same time. After a while, she found them off the dance floor at the other bar.

Erin had a cute guy buying her drinks, while Kara was flirting with another guy. Melanie just sort of disappeared between them, until she got the feeling she was being watched. A quick check confirmed two sets of eyes on her. One complete with scowl. “Great. They're obsessed.”

Kara turned to her, “Admirers?”

“Yeah, tall dark and brooding over there, with his pasty suit-boy keep staring at me.”

“What did you do to piss him off? He looks great.”

“No clue. I asked, he wouldn't answer.” _And it's getting annoying. I shouldn't care about him... but YUMMY!_

“It's not like you to get upset over a guy,” Kara observed.

“I know.” Melanie pouted a bit. “But that's not just _any_ guy. I mean, look at him!”

“Easy on the eyes... but, don't you think he's a bit... big?”

“Easier to find in a crowded room! Not like you two, sneaking off when I'm not looking.”

Kara managed to look a bit embarrassed. “But, hey! You found us, right?”

Melanie nodded, sipped her drink, and glanced at the two men. To her surprise, they were wading across the dance floor. The giant was still scowling, while Mr. Armani was smirking. When they arrived, it was the guy in the suit who said, “I would like to apologize for Ben's behavior, and offer an explanation. However, I would prefer to do so in a more... discrete... location. Perhaps one of the private booths upstairs?”

Melanie glanced at Kara, who shrugged. “We'll be down here, and won't leave without you,” she then shouted, “right Erin?”

Erin glanced around. “Of course! We wouldn't leave without you!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie sat across from Jeff and Mutt... okay, Ben and Alphonse... and tried to decide if they were insane, or just pulling her leg. “You think he,” she indicated Ben the giant, “is meant to be my 'one and only'?”

Alphonse nodded. “That's it exactly. And he's pissed off because instead of convincing you to be with him, I have him on bodyguard duty tonight.”

“You need a bodyguard in a club...”

“There are individuals who would like to see my life shortened, yes.”

She glanced between the two men. “Right. As easy as you are on the eyes, I don't need crazy.” With that, she stood up and walked towards the door, away from their booth.

At least, she attempted to. A massive arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground, eliciting an ear-piercing scream. Ben simply carried her back to the booth and deposited her on the bench again before sitting down. There was a rumbling noise coming from his chest again.

“Look. I'm leaving. My friends are waiting for me, and they _will_ call the cops if I don't show up soon.”

Alphonse smiled genially. “Your friends are sleeping off their spiked drinks in the room next door. However, we need to talk, and this may take a while.”

“You drugged my friends?” she screeched in outrage. Neither man flinched.

Ben finally spoke, his rich voice filling the room effortlessly. “We both have excellent hearing. There is no need to shout, love.”

“Plus, no one outside this room can hear you, anyway. I had it soundproofed,” Alphonse added.

Melanie narrowed her eyes shrewdly. _He must own this club. That makes Ben the chief bouncer and bodyguard. Plus, some people want to kill him. So this place is a cover for illegal activities. Maybe he's planning to sell of_ _f_ _Erin and Kara as sex slaves!_

She forced herself to take a few deep breaths. “Okay, what do you want?”

Ben rumbled, “You.”

“Look, that's very flattering, but we just met. I'm hardly prepared to make a commitment to you, and with the way you've treated me, I don't think I...,” her voice trailed off.

Ben had been staring at her, and as she spoke, his eyes had changed color from a chocolate brown, to a honey brown, to a rich yellow. This was accompanied by that rumbling noise, which was growing steadily louder, and a deepening scowl.

She gulped. “What's wrong with your eyes?” she squeaked. _Great, Melanie! Way to give away that you're nervous._

“You're just upsetting him, that's all,” Alphonse offered.

She heard a cracking sound from the table, and look down from his face to the sound. His entire body was tense, muscles bulging, and his grip on the table had caused a crack to appear in it. _If this wasn't scaring me, it would be a lot of fun to check him out right now._

“Umm... last I checked, eyes don't change color like that.”

“Werewolf eyes do.”

Melanie's eyes snapped to Alphonse. His blue eyes were now shifting through purple, and finally to a bright red. “I can understand his attraction, somewhat.”

“Okay, so if yellow is werewolf,” she gulped, “what's red?” she finished with a soft squeak.

“Vampire,” Ben rumbled... growled... _Oh god, why does that have to sound so sexy? Bad Melanie! This is NOT the time to get distracted. I have to get out of here in one piece, save my friends, and hope I never meet things like this again._

“And your eyes turning red means...?”

“I think we should worry more about the fact that you're his mate, and you just tried to leave him, don't you, my dear?” Alphonse replied. _Nice deflection..._

The rumbling coming from Ben was doing bad things to Melanie's concentration. It was like the sound was slowly melting her brain and making her feel all... squirmy. Every time she shifted uncomfortably, she was more and more aware of the feel of her dress on her skin, cool air currents on her bare arms and collar bone, and the eye candy in front of her. There was a part of her that just wanted to rip his shirt from him and lick every muscle she could find.

“I don't think it's a good idea for me to be here...” The rumbling went up in volume, and she suddenly became acutely aware of her panties, and where they ended, and how easily Ben could rip them from her body, and how much she wasn't sure she'd mind that at all...

He inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring wide. _Why, oh why does that seem sexy? It should be a crime for him to be so sexy. Maybe I can put him in sexy jail, and be the warden, and punish him, and .... BAD MELANIE! Focus!_

Then he had to speak. “You. Are. Mine.” Melanie gulped. When she realized how dry her mouth had gone, she gulped again. Below, she wasn't so dry. With her brain almost completely shorted out, she felt herself nod slightly, eyes wide.

Ben reached across the table and lightly brushed a single knuckle down her cheek. His hand was warm. She could feel the heat radiating into her cheek, causing a similar warmth to increase between her legs. She found her eyes closing as she leaned into his hand, which cupped her face.

His touch was so, so gentle. _I could get used to this._ A slight noise caused her eyes to drift open, and see that he was now standing. She was eye-level with his naval, and with one hand he lifted his shirt off, revealing perfect abs.

Melanie tentatively reached forward and touched them. They were so perfect. Again, his skin was quite warm to the touch, inviting her to spread her palm on his stomach, sliding it up as her other hand reached forward and she stood in front of him. There was a wall of muscle in front of her that she stroked, her eyes level with the bottom of his pecs. _Oh it is a crime to be this sexy, you bad, bad boy._

Ben hoisted her up on the table, then leaned down and kissed her, his lips gentle against her, his legs between her own. There was an awareness that she was spread wide, and that she would have to spread her legs wider if she were to do everything she could think of.

The thought was interrupted when he leaned over her, pressing her back to the table, his bare chest pressed against hers through the thin fabric of the dress she was wearing. His mouth was moving against hers, opening and closing as if he were eating each kiss for food.

It was the large hand coming to rest on her calf, then sliding up her thigh that snapped her back into reality. _Oh god, he's going there..._ His hand slid under her dress, coming to rest just below her hip, thumb gently stroking the inside of her thigh just below...

A groan escaped her. _No. Bad Melanie. Don't do this. You know better._ His mouth was still moving against hers, and her eyes darted about until they latched onto the red ones of Alphonse.

The pale man was watching them, perfectly motionless, a slight smile on his face. Embarrassment flooded through her as she realized she was being watched. Then another hand was on her other leg, riding up her dress, lifting it to reveal her panties, and her indecently spread thighs, as the muscular giant caressed her oh so gently, and oh so well, and oh how she wanted to just...

With a groan, and flaming cheeks, and an empowering sense of wantonness, Melanie wrapped her legs around Ben's waist, pulling herself tight against him. With a deep, pantie-soaking growl, he slid his hands up her waist to her breasts, massaging them and pulling up her dress as well. The dress hadn't allowed for a bra, and now she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.

When he pushed her dress off her and began kissing her nipples, she decided it was a good thing. A very good thing. Especially when he knelt before her and pulled off her panties, his mouth moving down, that rumble coming closer and closer to her pussy.

When he started licking her, her eyes rolled back in her head. When he sucked hard on her, she lost any pretense of decency and ground against his mouth in desperation. It took little time for her to cry out as her legs locked around his head.

By the time her sense returned, she saw that he had removed his jeans, leaving his cock out. Her eyes widened as he lifted her up, then lay back on the ground with her straddling him. “No. No way. Not gonna happeeeeeeen...” By some miracle, he was sliding into her. _Sooooo good..._

He pulled her down on his chest and they settled in, letting her get accustomed to the feel of him in her. She felt full. Then she felt something on her exposed butt. Glancing back, she saw Alphonse was naked... and hard.

“What?”

“Prima noctis,” he replied cryptically, then she fell her ass cheeks being spread. Somehow, the smaller man was able to slide into her with only a little resistance. Where Ben was warm beneath her, Alphonse was cool against her back. She was absolutely filled by the two men... and then they started to thrust.

Ben would push up into her, lifting her off Alphonse. Ben would drop his hips, dropping her back on Alphonse. The sensation was... unbelievable. She was trapped, filled, and all she could do was rest her head on Ben's chest, the rumbles from it doing their magic, as they two men had their way with her.

_I'm a two piston engine!_ The thought was crazy, but it drifted through her hazy mind, anyway. Suddenly, she felt a sweeping orgasm hit her again, every muscle inside her clamping down on the men, who started twitching inside her. 

_Wait, they didn't use protection!_ The thought had just entered her mind when Ben lifted her upright and curled forward to bite her shoulder. As pain spiked through her, another bite hit her other shoulder, this one sending waves of incredible pleasure through her. As the pain/pleasure crashed against her, and how full she was, and the aftermath of her orgasm, she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie woke up to pain screaming through her system. Every square inch of her naked body felt like it was on fire, and her muscles were spasming uncontrollably. She was vaguely aware of the two men holding her, keeping her from flopping about helplessly like a fish as her limbs snapped about beyond her control.

She screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed until her voice gave out, and she kept screaming hoarsely. Her body would bend at unnatural angles, while fighting to retain its normal shape.

She wanted to pass out again. She wanted to die. She couldn't do either one. Ben's deep voice whispering calming words to her was the only thing that kept her sane. She couldn't process them, but she hung onto them. Soft, calming words as his powerful arms held her against his warm body.

Finally, after she didn't know how long, the pain receded. As it drifted away, and she regained control of her body, she began to notice things. Someone had turned up the lights. _The room was dim when I got into this mess. Why did they turn up the lights?_

She could hear Ben's steady heartbeat. She could smell... _Oh he smells_ _delicious._ _How divine!_ Her eyes shifted to take in Alphonse. He was gazing at her with a slight frown, his fangs pressing out his lips slightly as he frowned at her. There was a look in his eyes she didn't care for.

A growl escaped her throat, low and dangerous, which was cut off when the sound startled her. Squirming a bit, she realized that she felt different. Her ears twitched, and then she realized they were able to twitch. _What the...?_

Ben gently set her down on her paws. There was a mirror near the door, and she padded over to it. The image in the mirror was... strange. _Orange eyes._ She bared her teeth at herself. _Needle-like barbs instead of wolf fangs. Light_ _gray_ _fur. Talons instead of claws. At least my fur is pretty._

She looked at Ben and Alphonse. _Now what do I do? Piss on a fire hydrant?_

“Well, I suppose that's an option,” Alphonse replied, startling her. Ben merely chuckled.

_You're in my head?_

“Barely,” Alphonse replied. “Normally, I have easy contact with my spawn. You, however, are different. And you're mated with Ben, so of course the two of you can communicate. I'm curious what your human form looks like, now.”

_I don't know how to get back._ Melanie didn't like the whine in her mind's voice, but she was so off-balance. 

“Just be human,” Ben advised. _Remember what it feels like to be human. Your body knows what to do,_ he added in her mind. 

She thought about what it felt like to have hands, normal feet, breast. Her body flowed seamlessly into her human shape as she watched herself in the mirror. She still had fangs, though. “What's with these?”

“Those, my dear,” Alphonse addressed her, “are my contribution to what you are. Part vampire, part werewolf. Mated to Ben, sired by me.”

She glanced at him in the mirror, her eyes shifting between her normal brown, orange, yellow, and red as her emotions bounced around, taking everything in.

“Your fangs come out when you're hungry for blood, or thinking about feeding.”

She considered this. “I'm hungry, but what I really want is a big, rare steak. Extra rare.” She thought a moment more. “I always ordered it well done!”

“You need blood, but because you're a wolf, now, you can get it from the rare or raw meat you need anyway,” Alphonse explained.

She inhaled deeply and leaned into Ben.  _Wait... why do I want to be with him so much?_

“Mate,” he whispered in her ear. “My mate.”

She felt a shiver run through her. Her eyes shifted back to Alphonse. “And how are you two related?”

“He's my servant. He makes a very handy bodyguard, as will you.”

Melanie narrowed her eyes. “I don't think so. I have a better idea. You let Ben go, and we walk away from each other.”

She felt the voice hit her mind as well as her ears. “You are mine. I made you. You will serve me.” Alphonse's eyes were bright red.

She felt the desire to obey, but shook it off. Then she got mad. “You will lay off! You will get out of my head. You will leave me and mine alone!” With each “you” she advanced on him. It felt like he was getting shorter, until she was looking him in the eye at his eye level.

Ben snatched her away from the vampire and showed her her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were blazing a dark orange, and she was half-shifted to a wolf, far taller than normal, with a mouth full of razors.  _Sorry, love, but I'm bound to him, even if you aren't. I cannot let you harm him,_ Ben's voice came into her mind.

Melanie was pissed. She shoved Ben away, causing him to slam into the far wall than charged Alphonse, slamming him against another wall by the throat. “Release him,” she ordered. “Him and all he claims as his.”

“I cannot. I can only become blood bonded to you, so that your own word overrides my will.”

“Or you can die?” she guessed. He nodded. “How?”

It only took a few minutes to bind Alphonse to her. It took another hour to understand how Ben ran his pack as Alpha. Even years later, she never really got used to being queen of the city, but she did have fun with her boys.


End file.
